Uni Halinallesta
by tellie
Summary: Kun karma antaa takaisin samalla mitalla.


**A/N: **Huhhuh että oli jälleen työn ja tuskan takana! Lokakuussa aloitin, ennen NaNoa, tammikuussa lopetin. Kyllä tässä välissä edistin aika paljon kaikkea muutakin, esim. nyt se NaNo oli, mutta kuitenkin uskomattoman työläs projekti pituuteensa nähden... Ja drinkkien kulutus kirjoittamisen aikana oli varmaan samaa luokkaa kuin tekstin päähenkilöllä yleensä :P

Lopputulokseen olen kyllä tyytyväinen. Tavallaan aika raskasta luettavaa, kun asiat muuttuvat nopeammin kuin silmiä räpäyttää, eikä rakennekaan ole kevyimmästä päästä. Joskus näin.

Summary :GG

Pidemmittä puheitta, R&R!

**Word count: **n. 1270

**Warnings:** T niin kuin... öh... tilanne, aikus- :)

**Disclaimer:** fanficciä, ja kaikki tietävät, mitä se tarkoittaa

**Full summary:** Kun karma antaa takaisin samalla mitalla.

* * *

><p><span>Uni Halinallesta<span>

Ikkuna oli auki ja läheisen koulun pihalta kantautui leikkivien lasten ääniä. Sisään valui raikasta, vielä hieman viileää ilmaa. Se kantoi mukanaan laiskan kesäpäivän tuoksua, sekoitusta vastaleikatusta nurmikosta ja hevosista.

Aurinko oli jo ehtinyt korkealle ja verhojen välistä makuuhuoneeseen hiipivä valo taipui kultaiseen. Huone alkoi olla liian kuuma nukkumiseen, joten jo pitkään unen ja valveen hämyisillä rajamailla käyskennellyt Nikola päätti herätä. Hän avasi silmänsä ja käänsi laiskasti kylkeä. Kun hän venytteli, hän tunsi ihollaan satiiniset vuodevaatteet. Ne olivat asuurinsiniset ja muistuttivat Nikolaa Helenistä.

Helen oli yhä unessa, omalla puolellaan parivuodetta. Hän oli nuori; täynnä toivoa, odotuksia ja rakkautta. Hän nukkui selällään, kädet koukistettuina pään yli, huulillaan pieni heräämistä enteilevä hymy. Pitkät vaaleat luonnonkiharat peittivät hänen käsivarsiaan, ja yllään hänellä oli vain kaistale valkoista lakanaa. Se kulki hänen lantionsa yli peittäen vai niukasti todisteet siitä, että Helen oli aito blondi.

_Rubensin Angelica_, Nikola ajatteli poikkeuksellisella selkeydellä, mutta ajatus ei tehnyt naiselle hänen vierellään oikeutta. Helen oli joka tavalla kauniimpi kuin Angelica, ja hän oli _Helen_, alastomana tavallistakin houkuttelevampi. Nikola olisi halunnut painaa oman alastoman vartalonsa kiinni häneen, mutta Helen heräsi liikkeeseen.

Nikola ei itsekään tiennyt, miksi kuvitteli ohikiitävän hetken suututtaneensa Helenin. Tunne haihtui yhtä nopeasti kuin oli tullutkin, kun yhä hymyilevät huulet kuiskasivat hänen nimensä. Ääni oli uninen mutta hellä.

Nikola kohotti itsensä olkapäidensä varaan ja kumartui suutelemaan rakastamansa naisen huulia. Ne olivat herkät ja pehmeät, ja vastasivat kiihkeäksi käyvään suudelmaan ilolla.

Mutta vain hetken kuluttua Helen lopetti suudelman. "Ei nyt, Nikola", hän kuiskasi, "minulla on nälkä... erilainen nälkä. Meillä on aikaa aamuseksille aamiaisen jälkeenkin."

Nikola teeskenteli loukkaantunutta, mutta seurasi Heleniä keittiöön. Huone oli pieni, kodikas ja valoisa. Ikkunan vaaleansiniset verhot oli vedetty syrjään. Pienelle pyöreälle pöydälle levitetyt pitsiliina ja päivän lehti paistattelivat ikkunalasin läpi suodattuvassa valossa. Ilmassa leijui kahvin hieman pistävä tuoksu.

Nikola korjasi solmiotaan, istui valkoiseksi maalatulle puutuolille ja vilkaisi päivän lehteä. Se oli täynnä suhruisia kuvia, eikä Nikola onnistunut lukemaan edes otsikkoja. Hän luovutti ja unohti lehden saman tien.

"Ole hyvä", hän kuuli Helenin sanovan. Hänen eteensä työnnettiin lautasellinen vohveleita, joiden päällä oli vaahterasiirappia ja pallo vaniljajäätelöä. Seuraavaksi pöydälle laskettiin tarjotin, jolla oli teekannu ja kaksi kuppia. Ne oli tehty valkoisesta posliinista ja niihin oli maalattu pieniä sinisiä kukkia, lemmikkejä.

Helen täytti molemmat kupit teellä ja kumartui suutelemaan Nikolan otsaa. Hänellä oli yllään pörröinen sininen aamutakki, jonka kaulukseen oli kirjailtu pieni kyyhkynen.

"Syöhän nyt", hän sanoi niin kuin Helen ei koskaan sanoisi. Nikola totteli, mutta vohvelit maistuivat omituisilta. Evät missään nimessä vastenmielisiltä, mutta niissä ei ollut sen enempää tekstuuria kuin makuakaan. Jäätelö ei tuntunut kylmältä, vohveli ei ollut rapea, eikä hillo maistunut mansikoilta, ei edes makealta.

Nikola avasi silmänsä ja ihmetteli, miksi hän, vampyyri, söi vohveleita ja joi teetä pienessä keittiössä, jota ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin edes nähnyt. Ja miksi hänellä oli yllään pelkkä aamutakki, eikä edes sukkia?

Yllättäen koko tilanne tuntui väärältä. Nikola ei edes muistanut, kuinka oli päätynyt keittiöön. Mutta ennen kuin muistot palasivat niitä etsivään mieleen, huomionkipeä papukaija huoneen nurkassa säikäytti Nikolan rääkäisyllään.

Helen nauroi. "Voi vanha Rufus", hän sanoi linnulle, istui sitten Nikolan syliin ja heitti kätensä leikkisästi hänen kaulalleen.

"Rufus! Rufus!" papukaija toisti raakkuvalla äänellään ja matki lopuksi sumutorvea. Meteli viilsi Nikolan korvia.

"Sinun pitäisi tehdä jotain linnullesi", Helen kuiskasi huvittuneesti Nikolan korvaan niin läheltä, että hänen hengityksensä tuntui iholla lämpimänä ja kosteana. Ei lainkaan epämiellyttävänä. Kuitenkaan Nikola ei päässyt eroon nakertavasta tunteesta, joka väitti jonkin olevan pielessä. Papukaija huusi uudelleen, ja tällä kertaa konserttiin liittyi kaukainen koiran haukku.

Nikola tunsi, kuinka Helenin huulet hamusivat hänen kaulaansa. Pienet tasaiset hampaat näykkivät herkkää ihoa, mutta vielä eroottisempi oli hengityksen tahdissa aaltoileva lämpö hänen kaulallaan. Silti Nikolan suuta kuivasi tavalla, jolla ei ollut mitään tekemistä Helenin kanssa. Hän olisi halunnut vetää tukehduttavalta tuntuvan pumpulin pois suustaan, muttei pystynyt liikkumaan. Hän olisi halunnut panikoida, muttei pystynyt edes huutamaan.

Helen, joka ei näyttänyt huomaavan mitään tavallisuudesta poikkeavaa, vaihtoi asentoa hänen sylissään. Nyt hän istui hajareisin, varpaat tuskin lattiaa koskettaen. Hänen puolittain avautunut aamutakkinsa tarjosi näkymän, jota Nikola osasi arvostaa.

Papukaija huusi taas. Nikola olisi halunnut käskeä sitä olemaan hiljaa, muttei vieläkään voinut puhua. Pöydän alta esiin säntäävä koira lähes kaatoi tuolin, mutta Helen vain nauroi läähättävälle eläimelle. Se alkoi nuolla Nikolan paljasta nilkkaa, mutta haukku ei hiljennyt hetkeksikään. Papukaija vastasi koiralle matkimalla uudelleen sumutorvea.

Helen painoi itsensä vasten Nikolaa. Hädin tuskin aamutakin alla piilossa pysyvät rinnat painuivat vasten hänen rintakehäänsä, ja vaikka Nikola ei voinut liikkua, puhua tai edes hengittää kunnolla, hän ei pannut pahakseen. Mutta hän ei voinut edes hätistää koiraa, joka yhä nuoli hänen jalkaansa ja haukkui taukoamatta.

Helen suuteli Nikolaa, mikä teki hengittämisestä mahdotonta. Suudelma oli kuuma ja täyteläinen, aikuisen naisen suudelma. Se sai halun kylmät väreet kulkemaan pitkin Nikolan selkäpiitä huolimatta kauhusta, joka yhä piti häntä otteessaan. Koiran ja papukaijan ylläpitämä kakofonia karkotti sen vähän, mikä hänen rationaalisesti ajattelustaan oli jäljellä.

"Haluatko, että kerron sinulle likaisia asioita?" Helen kuiskasi antaen lähes piinaavan hengityksensä hivellä Nikolan ihoa. "Tiedän että haluat, sinä olet aina ollut likainen pikku lutka. Ja sinä rakastat sitä."

Kaiken tahdonvoimansa käyttäen Nikola onnistui ynähtämään hiljaa. Helen nauroi hänelle, ja intuitiivisesti Nikola tiesi sanojen olleen julmaa pilaa. Kuumassa kuiskauksessa oli ollut totuus, ja he molemmat tiesivät sen.

Helen virnisti tietäen hyvin, ettei mikään turhauttanut Nikolaa niin kuin täyskäännös, jonka hän oli tekemäisillään. Hän varmisti aamutakkina peittävän juuri ja juuri riittävästi. Sitten hän nojasi kauemmas ja pörrötti Nikolan hiuksia hellästi.

"Minun pikku Halinalleni", hän sanoi niin pehmeästi, että Nikola hädin tuskin kuuli sanat metelin yli.

* * *

><p>"Halinallen" myötä Nikola heräsi omaan huutoonsa. Sekunnin murto-osassa hän huomasi olevansa puoli-istuvassa asennossa ja kauttaaltaan kylmässä hiessä, mutta turvassa omassa vuoteessaan, Helenin Sanctuaryssa.<p>

Nikola tuijotti hetken huoneen suljettua ovea ja pakottautui hengittämään syvään ja rauhallisesti. Hänen oli oltava valmiina syytämään tilanteeseen sopivia loukkauksia nuoremmalle polvelle heti, kun huutoon epäilemättä heränneet lapsukaiset törmäisivät sisään. Heidän askelensa kuuluivat jo käytävästä, joten Nikola vaihtoi asentonsa edustavammaksi. Paidattoman miehen oli aina hyvä kiinnittää erityishuomiota asentoonsa. Etenkin mikäli halusi pitää huomion poissa... vähemmän sopivilta alueilta.

Ovi rämähti auki. Kuten arvata saattoi, ensimmäisenä sen takana oli Kate, ase tanassa mahdollisten yöllisten vaarojen varalta. Vain muutama askel hänen perässään oli Will taskulamppu kädessään, ja huomattavasti kauempaa kurkki sisään varovainen Henry, Helenin uskollinen rakkikoira.

Epäedullisesta taustavalosta huolimatta Nikola näki, kuinka Katen silmät muljahtivat. Hänen egonsa kuiski sen johtuvan paidattomuudesta, mutta tiedemiehen objektiivisuus oli toista mieltä. Valitettavasti kisa jäi ratkaisemattomaksi, sillä Will avasi suuren suunsa: "Täältä kuului huutoa. Olitko se sinä?"

"Luulimme, että joku asukkaista oli karannut", Henry täydensi taustalta.

"Näitkö sinä pahaa unta?" Kate möläytti.

Nikola tuhahti. Typerät, typerät kakarat, täydentämässä toistensa puheita. Tupu, Hupu ja Lupu.

"Näettekö te täällä muita? Tietysti se olin minä", Nikola tokaisi tylysti.

"Uskokaa tai älkää, mutta myös minä näen joskus painajaisia, te lapset ette tiedä mitään todellisesta kidutuksesta ja kauhuista – ja sinä _Halinalle_", Nikola sylkäisi ylimielisesti Willin vanhan lempinimen, jota karma oli juuri julmasti käyttänyt häntä itseään vastaan, "lakkaa sohimasta minua silmiin sillä lampulla tai se löytyy kohta harvinaisen syv-"

"Mitä täällä melutaan?" Helenin ääni keskeytti vähemmän omaperäisen uhkauksen, mistä Nikola oli lähes iloinen. "Nikola?"

Puhuteltu veti syvään henkeä, valmiina vaihtamaan äänensävynsä makeimmaksi hunajaksi: "Ei mitään nähtävää täällä, paitsi ylireagoivat lapset, ja tietysti minä ilman paitaa. Ole hyvä ja käy sisään, mutta jätä lapset oven sille puolelle."

"Hän jää henkiin", Helen totesi kuivasti, ja Nikola kuuli, kuinka hän kääntyi kannoillaan. Muut seurasivat Heleniä, ja Kate jopa sulki oven mennessään. Sen takaa kuului vaimeaa kikatusta – asialla epäilemättä Tupu, Hupu ja Lupu.

Poikkeuksellisesti Nikola ei viitsinyt välittää kustannuksellaan väännetyistä vitseistä. Koiran haukku ja papukaijan huuto yhä korvissaan kaikuen hän heittäytyi selälleen, loi katseensa kattoon ja yritti ymmärtää, mitä aivan tarkalleen oli tapahtunut.

Edes asianomainen itse – tai ehkä aivan erityisesti hän – ei ollut osannut aavistaa, että Nikola Tesla suutelisi Helen Magnusta pahimmissa painajaisissaan.


End file.
